


Rule, Britannia

by Gadhar, wanderingsmith



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney kinda smiled at Tool's random teasing, muttering just loud enough to be heard, "Lee likes your tattoos just fine.  Just not on himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule, Britannia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gadhar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> so this started out as another back and forth message sequence.. but then it kinda took off on me and I thought.. well, it's christmas.. supposed to make gifts..  
> Got another that I'd originally planned.. but this one forced itself to the front so, yeah. here you go

The quiet Eagles CD playing in the background and haze of pipe-smoke in the air were relaxing old friends, just as Tool, himself, was. Standing at a counter, oiling half-rusted parts of an old Ford engine while Tool stared at a painted plate waiting for inspiration to strike, were still a regular down-time occurrence.

" 's a shame Christmas doesn't appreciate my art. Had a real nice idea for a couple 8-leggers playing chase, the other morning."

Barney kinda smiled at the random teasing, muttering just loud enough to be heard, "Lee likes your tattoos just fine. Just not on himself." He kept his tiny grin at memories half-hidden.

Tool turned from his plate and blinked at him a few times, obviously trying to pull the meaning out of that one. That he then started to smile wide wasn't especially surprising; Barney wasn't trying that hard to keep secrets, these days. "Oh yeah? So." Tool raised a brow, smile turning to a teasing smirk, "Gonna shave your hair so I can draw wee Charlotte for Lee to enjoy?"

Rolling his eyes, Barney shook his head, "Lee likes the hair too, Tool," which he wasn't going to expand on, "But, I might let you doodle out something for him."

Tool's eyes narrowed a bit, "You do know I don't do inking in some places, right?"

Barney choked a little at that, because, like he'd *want* to have Tool near some places! "Jesus, nothing like that Tool!" 

Of course, Tool's just sitting there laughing at him, "Just making sure, brother. But you know, I'll come up with something.. we'll find somewhere to stick it."

Barney couldn't help but give him a bit of a wary look, at that, considering the previous comment.

A pen appeared in Tool's fingers and started weaving on a handy napkin as he mused aloud, "How about one of them rampant lions his old motherland uses in so many of their symbols. Nice powerful, angry fellow: good representative of our boy, Christmas." 

For a few seconds the only sound was the scratch of the pen as Barney smiled a bit, relaxing with the more reasonable conversation. Missing the smirking glance Tool threw him. "Add a pretty knife, reverse-gripped, ready to defend.." this time, Barney caught the grin flickering up at him, narrowing his eyes at his old friend, "And another paw clamped down on the edge of your ass."

Barney figured he must have quite the look on his face, way Tool's laughing at him now. But he can't deny he likes the idea. He's belonged to Lee since the day he flashed that damn smile Barney's way. So many years floating through life, rootless, bondless; hardly aware of it for never having felt otherwise. Until the day his eyes locked on that smile, and the bright eyes attached to it reached out and roped around him.

He'd only wasted the years after that, tripping over himself trying to pretend it didn't make him want things. Now he just tripped over himself trying to give Lee everything. 

The idea of having the way Lee'd held his soul all these years carved into his skin held a hell of lot of appeal. Hell, so did imagining Lee's reaction.

"Maybe throw in some fancy script along the arch of the back, or around the mane, maybe even along one of the lines... maybe his name...or...?"

\----

The night Barney came back from Tool's limping, ever so slightly, Lee hurried over, worried that something had happened, only to have his lover pull him into a rough, urgent kiss. And when Barney finally pulled back enough for them to breathe, it was to turn his head and mutter in Lee's ear, "Want you to take me to bed and fuck me so good I forget my name."

And Lee felt that go straight to his cock, images of Barney's face, the past times he's been able to drive into all that solid calm and completely crumble it, flowing into his mind, and he can't really deny a request like that.

The fact that words like that crumble *his* calm wasn't new. Though the second time he smashed his knuckles between a door frame and Barney's shoulder blade because he couldn't really stop kissing and stroking and he needed *more* of Barney than he could get from the half-missed kisses he stole as they stumbled toward their bedroom, did kinda drive it home, kiss interrupted this time by Lee's swearing and Barney's chuckling at him.

Then they finally made it to the bed and Lee just kept pushing so Barney landed on his back. About to follow him down, though, he hesitated when he saw the hidden flinch cross Barney's face, "Barney??"

The self-deprecating grin Barney wore as he sat up to pull his shirt over his head didn't completely reassure Lee, but whatever the fuck was going on, that hard-on in the moron's pants hadn't gone down and Lee automatically got his own shirt off as he kept staring, fumbling as he watched those thick fingers that regularly drove *him* wordless now carefully lower that strained zipper.

And then stop. Lee's eyes rose to catch on a grin that looked way too young and playful to be his old lonely buddy and he was still trying to breathe through the hot jolt of love that that gave him when Barney flowed to his knees, one hand holding up his jeans, and turned, still upright, giving Lee a wink before he muttered, low and teasing, "Gonna finish the job?"

"You are a fucking tease, Barney Ross." Instead of obeying the veiled order, Lee got on the bed behind him, knees around Barney's, and his hands stroked a slow path along Barney's sides, tracing the muscles that had flexed to so easily keep him straight as he moved on the soft bed. He'd learned the hard way that he couldn't go to the gym to watch the man work out. And he'd yet to get him to give Lee a private show at home, so this was as close as he got to indulging in a bit of skin worship. 

The smooth power gliding under his palm as he mouthed the rough skin of Barney's neck tightened his gut with lust and there was a hard to control urge pumping through his veins to growl possession; unreasonable, illogical desire to never let the man out of his arms. But Lee's brain still held sway and he kept his mouth occupied and ignored the dark need, unwilling to risk his commanding lover very reasonably objecting to the controlling behaviour.

Barney let him get away with his petting with no more than a shivery sigh until he stroked up and slowly pinched the hard nipples he found. The sharp exhale of sound and shudder were accompanied with Barney losing his grip on the open placket of his pants and drew Lee's eyes and hands down, sliding both hands inside boxers to give an approving squeeze to the hard handful he found, grinding his own trapped cock against his lover's hard ass. 

When a thick arm came up and back to wrap around his neck, he could smell the start of that layer of sweat that'd slick Barney's body in a bit, could feel his senses start a familiar spiral into primitive sex even before he heard his name rasped in that smoky voice. Felt hips rock his prize through his loose grip.

Whatever had riled Barney up to be so quick on the trigger tonight, Lee never *could* resist anything the man wanted. Even if it meant pulling back so he could get his lily-white ass bare enough to fuck him speechless.

Hearing Barney's breath speed up when he started to lower jeans and boxers together wasn't really surprising: just another proof the man was riled way up.

But when he saw the first shadow appear, his own breath caught and he slowed, gently pulling the material away from the injured skin before lowering it to expose the stark black lines stylized on Barney's skin. His name. The insignia he'd once worn with such stupid pride. Gripping his lover's ass with the very possession he'd been trying to hold back for so long.

"Barney." Christ. He barely recognized that cracked voice. And he couldn't look away from every nuance of meaning sliding into his heart the longer he stared; not even when he felt the man turn his head to look at him over his shoulder.

"Never had pain make me horny before. Almost had to ask him to stop." 

Lee dragged his eyes up, needing to see the eyes that went with the uncertainty in that voice. Then he couldn't help but dive forward to kiss *his* man; rough and clumsy and Barney's head didn't turn enough and he had his hands tight in that thick hair to keep him as close as they could be. Rough and desperately deep between the misses because he was babbling, Barney's name and love and breathless swears because he never could find words when feelings exploded through him like this and he could feel Barney's clumsy-looking and yet so fucking fast and precise fingers gripping his back, non-existent nails digging into him in something like desperation as he returned the babble with Lee's name.

God only knew how long they crouched there, lost in the wildness of their hearts, before Lee could finally breathe on the other side of that wave of crazy emotions and got his forehead pressing on Barney's, breathless chuckles puffed between their lips. Black eyes shinning back into his as Barney flashed one of his too-rare, full, un-edged, smiles. 

This time the kiss he pressed in was almost soft: quick, slow, press with only a quick slick of tongue on tongue before he pulled back to smile, "Glad you let him finish," he stared hard at the man in his arms, wishing he could send his thoughts right to him, "Love you, Barney."

Maybe he could. Because he could feel the heat from the love staring back at him wrap around him; knew without a doubt that he belonged.

"I know."

Nodding slowly, Lee pulled back, letting his eyes track back down. His. 

This time he let that curl of possession spread out and grow. Pushed gently on Barney's shoulder to get him to lay down. Hands sliding down over the dead chicken that had always seemed to own Barney's heart, down until he gently skimmed around the edges of inflamed skin that would soon be a clear picture of the power that Barney now let rule his life. 

Love for a disowned Englishman. For Lee.

He leaned down to breathe softly over the paw curving down, its nails almost at the crease to thigh, "Mine..." It was only a whisper, first escape from that creature inside. Lee still feeling a twinge of almost fear, waiting for a reaction.

One of Barney's hands swung down to lay on the bed, palm open upward near Lee's head. Quiet mutter only slightly muffled, "Yours, Lee."

And that was so much more than he could be expected to keep from rekindling the lust that'd been tamped.

This time there was no hesitation, only a low growl as he wrapped one hand around Barney's, "Mine." His other hand clamped on unmarked flesh and he turned his head to lay a mostly-gentle bite on that cheek before kissing the small of Barney's back, tasting the salt of sweat, knowing, now, that it was from laying silent and still under that buzzing needle so close to where Lee could make him melt with pleasure, knowing that every tingle was drawing Lee's mark deep into his very skin. Knowing it would drive Lee crazy when he saw it.

He laid another kiss, just a little lower, feeling a fine tension in the muscles under his hands. Another kiss and he heard a faint whine, a barely-there grind of hips into mattress. As he shifted lower, his thumb slowly pressed muscle away from the wrinkle of skin that he had every intention of sliding into before they both fell soundly asleep.

He could hear Barney breathing hard, could feel himself breathing just as hard, could feel the tension that deliberately relaxed under his hand. Knew what Barney expected.

But that wasn't enough for the glowing need in side him. "Mine." He saw the skin twitch as his breath hit it, then felt it twitch harder when his tongue licked a wide strip over it, saliva slicking hot and sweet with the wordless shout of surprise he heard, the jerk the hand he held made. Not trying to escape, no. The moan that followed a slow trace around the perimeter of dark pink was full of nothing but lust, the hips shifting back to be closer to him, not to get away.

Mine Mine Mine. Slow slow trace, senses drowning in musk stronger than when he sucked Barney off, fingers tightening to hold against the slippery sweat popping on both their skin. Until he felt the shift and clench of muscle and ignored the invitation/demand by only licking over the shivery opening, feeling the half-wild sounds Barney was making soak into him and crank the fucking lust hardening his cock ever harder.

He could only feel that flutter under his tongue so many times before he had to give in. Slick and already flexed open, there was nothing to stop his tongue sliding right in, chopped sob and the hand he held almost crushed his but Lee wasn't stopping. Thumb dug harder so he could get closer, deeper, moan in his throat as he felt the clench force him out but then convulsively let go when he pushed back in.

All there was was the dim room, his skin burning and the smell of sex heavy in the air, the man he loved going crazy under his touch, and the crazier 'Mine' echoing in his mind, merging with the music of a wrecked voice without words to command him.

He was almost surprised when he felt the sudden hard clench that turned to the steady rhythm of orgasm on a loud shout. A few of those ripples against his tongue and his cock was throbbing loud enough to get through and he scrambled up to open his buttons and lower his pants and underwear enough to free himself. His eyes never moved from the glistening wet hole still twitching and he barely thought to spit in his palm to slick his cock as best he could before pushing his way in with a gasp.

Slick and hot and pulling him in with every contraction and it was all Lee could do not to come right there and then. A few panted breaths, knowing that whine was from his own throat 'cause he could hear Barney moaning low, and he pulled at Barney's hips to get him on his knees, stilling again to catch his control until he felt Barney's leg muscles settle into position, though he left his arms under his head rather than try to hold himself up.

Slow thrusts, eyes straying from sweat-curled black hair to that sketch of a lion that moved with the clenching muscles countering Lee's retreats. Slow torture to keep from coming because he didn't want this to end, not yet. Sweat-slick back flexing to take his thrusts. Pink skin stretched around his cock. "Mine."

He changed his hold with the jolt that shook Barney at the word, and felt him respond with a sudden clench even before he moaned and that was more than he could take. Speeding up as Barney pushed up until he was on hands and knees and could meet every thrust, the air filling with both of their grunts. 

Too close, too close. He slipped a hand down and around to wrap around the half-hard cock swinging with every snap of his hips, hand tight and jerking in time to his thrusts, trying to get his lover off before he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"Harder. Close."

Hardly an order he'd refuse. Shifting to brace himself better, the angle changed and he felt the jerk of reaction before he heard the gasp. Felt slick coat his jerking hand and, unthinking, pulled out as he felt the long-denied release fire through him, watched the white streaks land on old scars and new ink.

\----

Barney's eyes were already half-closed and his brain angling toward sleep when he felt Lee drop down besides him. He rustled up the energy to turn onto his side and throw and arm out to catch him closer, getting a deep sigh for payment as Lee slipped close. He frowned, though his eyes stayed closed, "Lee?" because that wasn't his usual burrowed-in spot... But he felt fingers trace odd lines on his back, then, and realized, faintly, just why he was going to sleep covered in spunk. Even if he hadn't still been blown away by the crazy pleasure Lee's given him, he still wouldn't have minded, though. He tugged Lee closer, letting sleep start to latch onto him.

  


"Shhh, sleep. Be right back" There was a kiss on his cheek accompanying the words as he was jostled half-awake, then the dip of Lee's warmth leaving the bed. Barney yawned and rolled back on his stomach, instinctively pulling Lee's pillow into a hug. He said he'd be back. And Barney didn't have the energy to rub two thought together after that goddamn perfect bit of fucking.

The descending sleep haze lifted again when he felt a cloth gently land on the new tat and he made himself raise his head to look. "Lee?"

The brit gave him one of those new quiet smiles Barney'd gotten to see more and more since they'd started sleeping together, "Should at least keep it clean for a few days," he lifted a hand holding a tube, "Unless you're gonna drop the macho bit and let me put cream on?"

If Barney'd been awake, he'd have found an argument to explain how he felt about that. But he was mostly asleep, and Lee looked hopeful. Barney sighed and went back to his pillow, letting the knifeman do what he wanted with his ass.

  


"Come on, let go, Barney." The quiet whisper would have had him wide awake, in the field. Right then, it barely penetrated. But the pillow he was hugging wasn't Lee. So it neither needed protecting from whatever was tugging it, nor was it what he really wanted.

Then it was finally Lee in his arms, head on Barney's bicep, face buried in his neck; hand back to tracing the drying streaks on Barney's back.

He was asleep when Lee muttered into his skin, "Mine."

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
